Christmas Love
by Jolipixy
Summary: Eight year-old Sakura Haruno has been in an orphanage since she was five years old. But what will happen when a family finally adopts her right before Christmas? Full summary inside!


Summary: Eight year-old Sakura Haruno has been in an orphanage since she was five years old. Despite her intelligence and beauty for an eight year old, she hasn't ever been adopted and always had to spend her Christmas at the Konoha Orphanage. But what will happen when a family finally adopts her right before Christmas?

Well this is a Christmas Story I made up, hope you enjoy it! (:

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all its contents, etc

Eight year old Sakura Haruno stared out of her bedroom window. It was almost Christmas and she was sure she would never get adopted. Her roommates, all eight years old, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, were both asleep. She was sure they would get adopted. As soon as she got her new roommates, she became friends with them. She always talked to Ino and played games with her. Even though Shikamaru was lazy and always asleep, he was still a good friend. Sakura had been in the orphanage longer than both of them. This was her third year. When she was five, her parents died in a terrible car accident. She barely escaped.

Since then, she had been living here, at the Konoha Orphanage. Every year, she would always be the only child left. She would always have the comfort of the people who worked there, but she would always want a real family. Just then, something caught her eye. There was a shooting star outside, passing through the night sky. It was December 22, three days before Christmas. Sakura then wished on the star.

"I wish this year, I could be adopted and spend Christmas with a real family." The shooting star passed and Sakura watched the still night sky. She hoped her wish would come true. With a yawn, she fell asleep at the window sill. That night, she dreamed about getting adopted into a caring and nice family.

Next Morning...

Ms. Tsunade walked into room seven of the orphanage. She then awakened Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura, who had fallen asleep at the window sill.

"Wake up! We have visitors to adopt you!" She said.

All the children woke up immediately. They took a shower and got dressed in their best clothes. They packed all of their things in a suitcase. Tsunade let in the first visitor: A women with brown hair and animal-like eyes. She had a son with her almost like her with a white dog on a leash. There was a girl next to him, with brown hair and kind brown eyes. They were both eight years old.

"This is Ms. Inuzuka and her son, Kiba. This is her daughter, Tenten. This is their dog, Akamaru." Ms. Tsunade said.

"I would like to adopt that one." Ms. Inuzuka said, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Very well, Ms. Inuzuka." Ms. Tsunade handed over his birth certificate and more papers, Ms. Inuzuka signed some. Then Sakura and Ino hugged him and said good-bye to Shikamaru. Ms. Inuzuka left with Shikamaru. Then there was another visitor: Ms. Hyyuga. She had light purple, almost white, gentle eyes and a pretty face. Next to her were three children. They all looked a little like her and eight years old.

"Welcome Ms. Hyyuga, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi." Ms. Tsunade said.

Ms. Hyyuga looked between me and Ino.

"I would like to pick... that one." She said, pointing to Ino.

"Very well then." Ms. Tsunade said, giving her the birth certificate and some papers to sign.

Sakura and Ino hugged and started to cry. Then Ino gave something to Sakura. "Wear this, to keep our friendship alive." She gave Sakura a red headband. Then she left with Ms. Hyyuga and her children.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I guess you'll be spending another year with us." Ms. Tsunade said, in a very comforting voice. She then left the room.

Sakura sighed and went in her suitcase. She took out her doll. It was a very pretty one, with dark blue hair and emerald green eyes, like her. It had on a red kimono dress and black sandals.

Sakura always guessed that she wasn't adopted because of her pink hair. She started to cry softly on her bed, making it a little damp. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

7:00 Pm...

Sakura woke up to a voice. It was Ms. Tsunade.

"Good news Sakura! There's another family here!" She said, her voice full with excitement.

Sakura quickly got changed, put on her best clothes again and put her doll in her suitcase. She brushed her hair and waited for the visitor.

In came a woman with bright blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Next to her were two eight year old children. The first was a girl with dark blond hair and dark green eyes. The second was a boy with bright blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, in the exact image of his mother.

"This is Ms. Uzumaki and her children, Temari and Naruto." Ms. Tsunade said.

"I would like to take her home." Ms. Uzumaki said. Sakura couldn't believe it. She was going to a home! Ms. Tsunade gave Ms. Uzumaki her birth certificate and some papers to sign. While she was doing this, Sakura went to the window and said 'Thank you' to the sky. She quickly took her suitcase with her. She gave a hug to Ms. Tsunade and left with the Uzumaki's.

8:00 PM...

Sakura and her new family got to their house at 8:00 PM. As soon as they did, Ms. Uzumaki, whose name was Kushina, got to set up her room. Then the kids were all alone in the living room.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"And I'm Temari Uzumaki." Temari said.

Kushina came back and they all went to sleep.

Next Morning...

Kushina woke everyone up and they went shopping for gifts. When they came back, they set up the Christmas tree. Naruto put his favorite ornament and so did Temari. Sakura got to put the star on top. It looked beautiful on the top, shining brightly. They all wrapped some presents and put it under the Christmas tree. Then they all went to sleep.

Next Day/Christmas/December 25...

The next day, they all had a party at their house. Surprisingly, Shikamaru and Ino were there. Apparently, their new mothers were friends. They all talked to each other.

"Sakura, what do you think you'll get for Christmas?" Ino asked, excitedly.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"I wish I would get some ramen!" Naruto yelled, because he was hungry.

"Don't worry, he'll calm down after he eats." Temari replied.

Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Hanabi, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, and Temari talked all night long. Then it was time for presents.

Sakura got a new wardrobe for her doll and a locket. Ino got a new set of clothes and a doll. Hinata got a necklace and a new book for her to read. Tenten got a certificate for her to learn karate at Gai's Karate Center. Neji got a certificate too. Naruto got some super filled ramen to eat. Kiba got a training kit for his dog and some action figures. Shikamaru got a soft pillow and blanket to sleep on. Temari got a hair kit. Hanabi got some tickets to see her favorite celebrity live. There were enough for everyone so they each got one.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Sakura said. She put on her red headband given by Ino. She tied her hair back with it but let her hair flow loosely.

Everyone hugged and sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", "Jingle Bells", "The 12 Days of Christmas", and "Santa Claus is Coming to Town".

They all took a picture in front of the Christmas tree. Sakura put it in her new locket and put the locket on. She grasped it in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, shooting star." She said. She looked out the window and saw a man in a sled pulled by some type of deer. She heard a "ho-ho-ho" and thought she saw Santa Claus.

"Na, I must have eaten too much." She said.

The End!

* * *

How was it? Please review! (:


End file.
